Law & Order Criminal Intent: Echoes From The Past
by Ghost Snipe
Summary: Bobby has been fired from the NYPD with no retirement, no pension, not even a thank you for his years of service (with the exception of Alex and a few others on the department). Now a year and a half later his old mentor Dr. Declan Gage ends up dead with a hole in his chest and his heart is missing. Will Bobby have to come back to solve the case?
1. CI Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Law and Order CI, Blue Bloods or anything attached to them. I only own my storyline and ideas.

Prologue

Goren walked out of the Chief of D's office and walked down the hall where Eames was waiting patiently. She said "Well?" but the look in his eyes told the story; they wanted him out. After all the months of jumping through hoops seeing one psychiatrist after another, being pulled off of one detail after another because he hadn't been completely cleared. After all that he put up with the final word was; he was out. He stood there with his arms down at his side, he had already given up his side arm and shield. Alex stood up and put her arms around the big man—the one man that had stood by her over the years—the one man that would give his very life for her. As they stood there Bobby finally placed his hands on Alex's hips and looked down at her and said "Can you please go back to the station and pack up my personals? I don't think I want to go back there." "Sure, you got it partner." Arm in arm they walked out together and got in Eame's car and she drove him home. She said "I'll get your things and bring them over."

As they drove they were silent, but Alex had tears in her eyes, and Bobby finally said, "Come on Alex, don't do this, you're breaking my heart." She pulled over to the shoulder and put the car in park. Then she broke down. She said "I don't understand, you have done everything they asked, and they still let you go." Bobby said "It's okay, really!" Alex said "Stop saying that, the more you say that the worse it is. I don't know if I can continue to work there." Bobby took her hands and said "Look if you quit they win, okay. As long as you are there someone will be there to hold them accountable. Come on, Stay, Please?" Alex nodded her head as she cried. They sat there for a few more minutes and then drove on and Bobby wondered what he was going to do now.


	2. CI Chapter 1 The Body

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Law and Order CI, Blue Bloods or anything attached to them. I only own my storyline and ideas.

Chapter 1

The Body

Two teenage boys were on their way to school walking to the bus stop. To them it was an ordinary day. They were talking about a science test that they would be taking that day. As they came to the bus stop they saw a man sitting in a wheel chair at the bus stop. As they approached they went around to the front of the chair and saw that there was a hole in his chest and there was blood all over his clothes. They panicked falling down on the sidewalk when a patrol car came by and saw the spectacle and stopped.

The two officers ran over and picked up the boys and got them out of the way and went back to look at the man. Patrolman Johnson said "Geez, you see that Ted?" Ted said "Yeah I see it, I just don't believe it. I'm calling it in." He took his mic and said "This 1498 to Central, we need back up at 12th and Maple we have a DB, and we need the MD down here immediately." "Ten-Four 1498" came the reply.

Alex walked out the door to her car when her cell buzzed. She answered it "Eames" "Yeah Eames it's Parkinson you need to get to the corner of 12th and Maple we have a gruesome situation there." "Got it boss" she said and got into her car and started driving.

When she arrived she got out and walked toward the yellow tape. She held out her shield and the patrolman let her in. She put on latex gloves as she walked and when she walked up to the rear of the ambulance they had the body on the gurney covered up with a sheet. They were taking him away and she said "Just a minute" and she pulled the sheet down and looked down at the face of Dr. Declan Gage the man who was accused of murdering Nichol Wallace. Someone had done a real job on him. She looked at his chest and saw the gaping hole where the heart should be. She slowly shook her head thinking "what in the world did you get yourself into this time Declan? This is just going to break Bobby's heart." She covered the body back up and went over to the chair and inspected it. It looked like it had been cleaned with a vacuum cleaner. She turned to the Patrol officer next to her and asked "Has anyone checked this chair?" "No mam," he said, "but it looks real clean." She nodded and turned to him and said "Get it to CSI, maybe they can pick up something on it." She then asked "I don't suppose anyone saw anything?" "You kidding, people in New York don't see anything, and they don't hear anything, that way they don't have to…" and at the same time Alex said "tell anything…I know, I know." Alex had picked up many of Bobby's mannerisms while she worked with him; things like how she bent her head when questioning a suspect. It was unnerving to the suspect, but it was funny for Alex. She also had become inquisitive about things she normally would not question, but this was now second nature to her.

She got back in her car and left the scene and went to One Police Plaza, parked in her spot and went in. After taking off her gun and shield to get through the metal detector she took her coffee thermos and headed for the elevator when she heard "Detective Eames!" She turned and saw Assistant D.A. Erin Reagan, "Good morning ADA Reagan." "Erin…Please." Alex smiled and said "Tell you what you start calling me by my first name, and I'll do likewise." Erin smiled and said "Ok, Alex, what do you know about our murder victim?" "Well," Alex began "He was investigated for murdering Nichol Wallace about two and a half years ago, but no one was able to make it stick." Erin said "Well, the reason I asked you is because there was a white box on my desk this morning, it was all wrapped up real nice, but when I opened it I found a human heart in it. Now CSI has it trying to figure out who it belongs to, but I heard that your DB was missing his heart." "Yep" Eames said "whoever did this did a job on him. Erin said "Any ideas?" "None, but this isn't my kind of case. Bobby could figure this out in a matter of days." "You mean Robert Goren, your old partner?" Erin asked. "Yes" Eames replied, but he is out of the crime solving business. Erin looked at her, but before she could open her mouth to say anything Eames said "Ooooooh No you don't! You don't get to drag him back here after the way he was fired." Erin said "But my dad wasn't the Commissioner when Detective Goren was fired, he voted to let him stay on, and he may be the only one who can solve this case." Eames shook her head and said "I know, but no, I am not gonna put him through that again. That is not going to happen. You people leave Bobby alone!" She jabbed her index finger in Erin's face and said "Got it!" and turned and walked off on to the elevator.

When she got off on her floor she quickly went to her desk and sat down, then she noticed a note, "See the Chief of D's ASAP." Alex couldn't believe it, it was like a bad nightmare. They couldn't wait to get rid of Bobby, now that they have a crazy running around New York murdering people they want him back? Just goes to show just how important Bobby really was. She sighed then got up and walked to the elevator and got on. She hit the button for the 10th floor and up she went.

When she got off she walked over to the receptionists who looked up and said "He'll be right with you Detective." Alex sat down and waited for what she knew was coming. About 15 minutes later Police Commissioner Frank Reagan came out of the Chief's office and he didn't look happy. He stopped and walked over to Alex and kneeled down and said in a low voice "I want you to know that I am not in favor of this, and if you choose not to tell them where Robert is, I'll stand behind you. Okay?" Tears came into Alex's eyes and she said "Thank you Commissioner." With that he got up and walked to the waiting elevator and the door closed.

The receptionist said "He'll see you now!" so Detective Eames got up and headed towards the open door. When she entered the receptionist closed it behind her. The Chief of D's poured himself a drink and said "would you like a drink?" Alex said "Is this some kind of trick question sir? I am on duty!" He grunted and said "Well I figured after you saw Gage this morning you might need a bracer." She said "I don't need any thing to brace me for what I encounter out there sir!" He sat back down and sarcastically smiled and said "I'll just bet you don't. After all those years with Goren, you could probably handle just about anything couldn't you? You sure handled Bentley!" "Sir" she started "Bentley harassed me sexually and made a pass at me, I defended myself. And Bobby didn't teach me that. Joe did!" "And just who is Joe?" "Joe was my husband, the one who was murdered while on duty! Now did you ask me up here to talk about this?" "No, I want you to tell me where Goren is, so we can bring him back and reactivate him" the chief said. Alex said "I'm sorry but Bobby isn't something that you can just turn off and on whenever you want to. He no longer works for the NYPD, and for the first time since I have known him, he is happy, so just leave him alone." The chief stood up and yelled "Who do you think you are? I am the chief of D's, and I gave you an order and you will obey it!" Alex got up and started out the door, turned around and said "Not this time I won't, and you can't make me!" With that she walked out leaving the man red faced and screaming at the top of his voice. She got on the elevator and went back to her floor and went to work.

Her captain was sitting at her desk when she got there and her first words were "Boss, don't even ask because I won't do it, not for you, not for anyone. Bobby deserves to be left alone. The captain said "Well why don't you just tell him about Gage and let him make up his own mind about coming back and…" "NO" screamed Alex, "leave him alone. They couldn't wait to get rid of him; he was an embarrassment to the department, but the first time a crazy comes to town you guys want to dump it in his lap. No, No. NO! Got it?" Captain Parkinson's patience was wearing thin, he had already been chewed out by the Chief of D's, then the Mayor. The only one that hadn't was Frank Reagan the PC, so he said "Just tell me where he is and I'll contact him." Alex shook her head no, and Parkinson said "Alex if you don't do this and other people die that could be placed at your door step. "Nooooo" she said "you don't get to do that. I'll do my job and find this guy, but I am not at fault because I won't give you Bobby's address." She then grabbed her bag and coat and headed towards the elevators.


	3. Chapter 2 The Note

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Law and Order CI, Blue Bloods or anything attached to them. I only own my storyline and ideas.

Chapter 2

The Note

Alex got off on the basement floor marked CSI and headed for Mac Taylor's office. Mac was one of the few who supported Goren when they forced him out and Alex always leaned on him to talk when she had a hard decision to make. She knew that Erin and the Captain was right, that Bobby might be the only one who could solve this case, but she wasn't sure she wanted to betray him just because some crazy running around New York. Mac met her in the hall and after a brief hug he invited her into his office, once they were in he closed the door. As they sat down Alex began to cry and Mac held her head against his left shoulder. He asked: "You Okay?" "No, not really, the Chief of D's and Capt. Parkinson are both putting pressure on me to tell them where Bobby is, and I don't want to do that." Mac grinned and said "Oh, okay so that's what the screaming was all about." Alex looked up at him and said "What?" Mac, still grinning, said "The screaming of the only Irish female Detective that I know of that could resonate One Police Plaza was that of Detective Alex Eames." Alex burst into laughter and they both had a good laugh.

After a while Mac asked her "You're not going to bring Bobby back are you, after the way they treated him?" "No" Alex said "and this morning the Commissioner said that he would support me if I chose not to and that he was in favor of not bringing him back because of the way they did him. He said he would back me on whatever I decided to do." Mac said "Good, but my advice, if you want it, and I assume you do since you came down here, is that you don't bring him in on this. NYPD has a lot of officers, a lot of investigators and we can do this. While Bobby is an excellent investigator there is no need to bother him with this when there are others that can do it, especially when it is going to cause you so much pain."

Stella came in, "Sorry Mac, I didn't know you were busy, but there is something you should see, and Alex you will want to look at this too." They both followed Stella through the labs until they got to Stella's. The heart was sitting on a table and it had pieces taken out of it. Stella said "We did some cutting to test for DNA and it certainly is "Dr. Gage's heart, but the most frightening thing is the cellophane wrapper we found in the left atrium. So we pulled it out and found this note: "**Put Det. Goren Back In Major Case In The Next 24 Hours Or You Will Find Another Dead Body**." Mac looked at Stella and said "This isn't funny" and she said "It wasn't meant to be, whoever wrote this wants Robert Goren back at Major Case. The reason is unclear, but the note is clear as to what will happen if we don't. I'm assuming that is why it went to ADA Reagan's office." The phone rang and Stella put it on speaker and answered, "Bonasera." A distorted voice came on the line and said "Detective Bonasera is Detective Eames there?" Stella said "why do you want Alex?" The distorted voice said "Because Detective Eames knows where Bobby is and she knows how to get in touch with him. Now get this down Detective, you will receive a disc in about five minutes to let you know that I already have my next victim, and that he only has 22 hours. If Bobby isn't back in Major Case in 22 hours, as a Detective this victim will die." Eames asked "Why do you want Bobby, what is so important about him? Why can't others do this?" "Because" the distorted voice said "Bobby is the only one who has the brains to deal with me. I am and always have been, and always will be his greatest Nemesis." Then the line went dead. Eams stated "Bobby's greatest nemesis was Nichol Wallace and she was murdered by Declan Gage. DNA tests proved that her heart was the one that was sent to us. So who does this guy think he is?"

A few minutes later one of the receptionists at the front desk brought down a manila envelope addressed to Mac Taylor. Mac asked her "Where did you get this?" "It was delivered by special delivery" she said. Mac asked: "Did you get the name of the delivery company?" The receptionist said "the guy didn't have on a uniform, he just walked in and handed it to me." Mac took the envelope and opened it to reveal a jewel case which included a dvd. He took the dvd out and put it in Stella's computer. When it loaded up it showed a 12 year old boy sitting in a chair holding a copy of today's New York Times. A distorted voice came on and said this is little Ronny Duncan, and he is 12 years old. Little Ronnie lives at 1810 Paulding Avenue in the Bronx. His Parent's names are Dennis and Martha Duncan. They think that Ronnie is at school, but I have him, and unless Bobby Goren is brought back to Major Case in 22 hours, little Ronnie here will die. If he is brought back, little Ronnie will be able to go home with nothing more than a bad memory. Detective Eams, get him back now or little Ronnie will die and it will be your fault." Suddenly smoke began pouring out of the cd drive and as they tried to open it up it sent a surge through the entire computer and caused a meltdown. Mac looked at Alex, and said "I know that you don't want to do this, but I really don't think we have much of a choice."

Bobby had just finished the breakfast dishes and was putting on his coat to take his daily walk with his Golden Retriever, Sam. When he walked out the door he saw Alex standing there. A smile came across his face and he said "I didn't know it was your weekend to come up! What are you doing here?" Then he look and saw his friend in the RCMP coming up behind her. His heart sank, and said "What's wrong?" Alex started crying and said "I didn't want to do this Bobby, but he's got a kid and says he's gonna kill him unless we get you back to Major Case by 3:00 P.M. tomorrow." She continued "He's already killed Declan, cut his heart right out of his body and sent it gift wrapped to the DA's office." Bobby then said "Stan, can you take care of Sam and the cabin while I am gone?" Same said that he could and Bobby put his arm around Alex and said, "Let's go find this guy, and get this kid home okay?" Alex said that that sounded like a good idea to her.

As they landed a long line of police cars was sitting outside the terminal. Bobby and Alex got out on the tarmac and walked towards the parade. The Chief of D's came up with a sarcastic smile on his face and said "I'm willing to bet that you're behind this so you could get your old job back." Robert looked him and said "You know, if it wasn't for this kid, I would just get back on that plane and go right back where I came from and let you clean this mess up because the last thing I want to do is to come back to work for you." With that he and Alex walked off and got in one of the cars and waited for the procession to move out.

When they got back to One Police Plaza they went up to Major Case and he was sworn in once again. His shield and weapon were reissued to him. He stated clearly "Once this guy is caught I'm going back. I don't want to have anything to do with the politics of this department. He walked out of the office and walked over to Alex's desk and sat down beside it and waited for her to join him. The phone rang and someone said "Goren, line 3." He picked up the receiver and hit the button for line three and said "Major Case." The distorted voice came over the phone and asked "Who is this?" Robert said "This is Detective Robert Goren." The voice said "You'll find little Ronnie Duncan at the Fountain of Youth Playground on Trinton Ave. He'll be there sitting on a swing waiting for the police to come and pick him up. I am a man of my word, he will not feel any pain at all." With that Alex and Robert ran out of the building, Alex calling on her two-way to get a couple of marked units to the playground to pick Ronnie up. Alex drove while Bobby sat and thought. He said "It's too easy, something is wrong. He wouldn't just turn this kid loose this easy because he would be able to identify him.

Officer D'Angelo turned on to Trinton Avenue with his lights on and his siren blasting. He had two other marked units behind him. As he approached the playground he saw the Duncan boy sitting on a swing, not moving. He radioed in and stopped his cruiser and got out. He ran to the child as fast as he could. When he reached him the boy just sat there with tears in his eyes. D'Angelo held his hand out and said "Come on Ronnie, I'll take you home." Ronnie said "I'm sorry, I can't!" D'Angelo looked underneath the child's windbreaker and saw that he was strapped with C-4 and a timer around his chest. He turned and yelled at the other officers to get back, he said "He's wearing a bomb, get back." D'Angelo knelt down in front of Ronnie and said "Let's see if we can get this off of you. But no matter what, I promise I will not leave you. If you die I will die with you, ok?" Ronnie's eyes were filled with tears and he just nodded his head. He saw an unmarked car pull up and his parents got out and tried to run to him, but the other officers would not allow them. Ronnie said "I'm sorry, I didn't want anything bad to happen." "Ronnie" D'Angelo pleaded "this isn't your fault. Just calm down and let me see if I can disarm this." Suddenly the timer went from 13 minutes down to 5 seconds. Then 4, then 3, then 2, then 1, then 0.


	4. Chapter 3 A City On Edge

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI, Blue Bloods or anything attached to them. I only own my storyline and ideas.

CHAPTER 3

A CITY ON EDGE

Jamie Reagen was racing to the scene to help pick up the kidnapped child. He was running at high speed down 149th Ave when he noticed a fireball off to his left. His stomach tied up in a knot like it did when his partner Vinnie Cruz was murdered 2 weeks earlier. His new partner, a rookie right out of the academy asked "What was that?" Jamie stopped the car just in time to hear the loud blast. He knew that the playground was in that general vicinity. He also knew that D'Angelo was on the scene. He picked up his mic and said "12 Georgia to 13 Able?" "12 Georgia to 13 Abel, do you copy?" He heard no response so he hit the gas when all of the sudden a brown unmarked unit, running code (meaning they were running with lights and siren), cut him off. He got in behind them and looked at his partner and said "maybe they are going to the same place." He saw excitement in his partner's big brown eyes as she looked through the windshield at the smoke. She said "Do you think that the boy is all right?" Jamie said "I hope so."

In the unmarked unit that had just passed Reagan's unit Detectives Eames and Goren were very nervous about what they were going to find when they got to the playground. They turned on to Trinton Ave and saw three marked units wrecked and on fire. Alex's heart sank and she started to cry. They got as close as they could and exited their vehicle leaving the lights and siren going. The officers in the unit behind them did as well. The four of them ran as fast as they could to the wreckage. Jamie found an officer from his precinct, a friend of his, Patrolman Danny Milner, just breathing his last breaths. He knelt down and said "Danny what happened." Milner, with a raspy breath said "D'Angelo said the kid had a bomb strapped to him, and he tried to disarm it. Please tell Vickie and the kids I love them." Then he died This was too much for Jamie; two weeks earlier his partner died, now six more officers, one of which was a friend of his, have died. All because of some crazy running around with no value for human life.

Suddenly Jamie's new partner, Alice Benton, doubled over . Jamie yelled "Alice what's wrong?" Alex and Bobby were looking around what had been the playground, but was now a crater when Alex cried out in pain and went down. Bobby saw a bullet go right through her from her back through her stomach on her right side. Bobby yelled "Sniper, everyone down!" He crawled over to his partner and turned her over and saw that she was still alive. He said "Don't move Alex, I need to stop the bleeding, but I need to get you out of the open." With that he picked her up and the two of them made their way to the wrecked cars. He hid her behind them. He saw Jamie Reagan bringing his partner to their location. She had been shot as well. He took his portable two-way out of his coat pocket and called "4736 to Central, rush." The reply was "All units stay off the air 4726 has rush traffic. Go ahead 4736." He replied "We are at the playground on Trinton Ave. We are under sniper fire. We have two, I repeat two female officers down." We need back up and two bus's immediately. Also the Duncan kid is no where to be found, but it looks like a bomb exploded. Six other officers and two civilians are also dead.. Get help out here now."

The dispatcher started dispatching ambulances and backup officers to the scene. Her supervisor came over and said "ask him who he has that has not been injured." The dispatcher pushed the button on the mic and said "Central to 4736, who do you have with you that has not been injured?" Robert looked at Jamie and he said my call number is 12 Georgia. Robert keyed the mic and said "4736 to Central 12 Georgia is with me. His partner has taken multiple hits. The one she took to the chest was deflected due to her vest. However she as two to her abdomen. My partner 3798 has taken a through and through from the back. I am trying to stop the bleeding, but I am not having much luck."

Fear ran through Danny Reagan's spine when he heard Jamie's badge number called out by Goren. He hit his lights and siren and told his partner, Detective Baez, to buckle up because he was going to get there very fast. Danny had been driving fast through the streets of New York City since he was a kid when he used to race is 69 SS, so fast driving was no stranger to him. But his mind was on his youngest brother being under sniper fire, he was determined to get there.

Robert finally got Alex's bleeding stopped and she regained consciousness. She whispered "What happened?" Robert said "You were shot by a sniper." "No," she said "I mean to the playground, where is the boy?" Robert looked at her, wanting to lie to her, but he knew that he would have to tell her the truth sooner or later, and said "l don't know, it looks like a bomb." Jamie stated "I know one of the officers that died here, and he was still alive when we arrived, and he said that the boy had a bomb strapped to him, and D'Angelo was trying to disarm it when it blew." Tears came into Alex's eyes and Robert held her close to his chest. They could hear the sirens nearing, and a helicopter was buzzing overhead.

The ambulances stopped at 149 and Trinton and would not go any further until it had been cleared. Police put up a barrier to keep anyone from getting through, when a brown unmarked police car (running code) broke through. It was Danny Reagan and his partner, Maria Baez. They continued up the street. When they parked, Danny shut off the siren. The sirens from Jamie's car and Goren's car were still blasting. Danny and Maria hunched down along the side of the two cars, opening the passenger doors, turning off the sirens. Then they made their way to where Robert and Jamie were protecting their partners. Two more sniper shots whizzed over their heads, and they were able to make it to safety. Just then Alex's cell phone rang, and Robert answered it. "Hello?" "Is this Bobby Goren?" came the distorted voice. "Yes, it is. Why did you kill that boy? Why are you shooting at us? I am here just like you ordered, so why are you doing this?" The voice then said "I am not shooting at you anymore. But I will be shooting at other people. New Yorkers will live in fear. This city will be on edge, and it's all your fault Bobby. The only way to stop me is to find me and kill me. But I couldn't let little Ronny Duncan identify me now could I. By the way C-4 makes quite a bang, don't you think?" and the line went dead.

Robert laid there and shook as he held Alex close to him. He looked at Danny and said "We are in for hard times until we find the freak."

An hour went by with no further activity so the ambulances came and started working with the two injured officers. Alex was very critical and Alice was near death. Jamie had lost one partner this month and he desperately didn't want to lose this one. When Jamie arrived at the hospital, Frank was there to greet him. After a brief embrace Frank said "Alice died 20 minutes ago." Tears came to Jamie's eyes as he said "Dad, this was her first day out. She was only assigned to me this morning?" Frank looked at him and said "It's not your fault. It happens."

Robert sat in the waiting room waiting on word from the doctor concerning Alex. Finally the doctor came out and said "Eames family." Robert got up and said "I'm her partner." The doctor said "We've done all we can do, the rest is up to her and God. We have repaired all the damaged tissue and organs, but she lost a lot of blood. So we won't know anything for 24 hours. I suggest you go home and get some rest." Robert said "Can I see her?" The doctor thought and then said "only for a minute and don't try to ask her any questions. Ok?" Robert nodded his head and followed the doctor into Alex's room. He bent down over her body and whispered in to her ear "You get well, don't leave me I love you, please remember that, I love you." He then kissed her on the lips lightly and walked out of the room, out of the hospital and got in Alex's car and headed for the city with one thing on his mind: Find The Creep Who Killed That Kid and Shot Alex. Dead or alive he was bringing him in, and right now he was rooting for dead.


	5. Chapter 4 Le Chasseur Devient Le Chassé

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI, Blue Bloods or anything attached to them. I only own my storyline and ideas.

CHAPTER 4

Le Chasseur Devient Le Chassé

Being the Police Commissioner Frank Reagan made it his job to go to the home of every slain officer under his command while the spouse was being informed. He figured that he owed the spouse that much at least. Jamie rode with him, along with the department chaplain.

Alice Benton had turned 21 years old just two months ago, just before she graduated. Becoming an NYPD officer had been her dream her whole life. Her father was a slain NYPD officer, and all of her uncles and two of her aunts were on the job. Becoming a cop was the most natural thing in the world, but when Julia Benton saw the Police Commissioner's car pull up in front of the house she knew that Alice was dead. She had received this visit once before when Lenny was killed on a routine traffic stop, five years ago.

The door bell rang and she opened the door to see Police Commissioner Reagan there. Tears came in her eyes, and she asked "How did she die?" Frank asked "May we come in, please?" She opened the door and stood back while the three officers walked in. After they had sat down the Chaplain said "She was killed by sniper fire when she went to save a child over on Trinton Ave." Julia had heard the story on the radio, but she had no idea that one of the officer's that was killed was Alice. She began crying and through the sobs said "how could this have happened on her first day in the field? Who was her field training officer? Why would he put her in such a dangerous situation?" Jamie said "I was her fto, and when we got there I didn't know that there was any more danger. I had no idea that a sniper was out there. We were trying to save a child." The woman looked with harshness in her eyes at Jamie and screeched "You get out of my home, you got my baby killed, get out…get out!" The Chaplain held her and Jamie got up and said "I'm sorry" and quickly walked out the door.

Bobby pulled into the fenced  
yard holding the storage sheds where he had one shed rented. He went to his and got out of the car. He unlocked the lock on the door and slid the door up. Once inside he reached to his right and flipped the switch and turned on the light. He started taking file boxes to the car and putting them into the trunk. He took his laptop, put it in the trunk. Then he went back in and opened up a wooden chest. It was filled with Glock 40's with ammo, a Barret 50 Cal sniper rifle with ammo, and an MP-5 with a silencer with a red dot sight, and ammo, a video Camcorder and a 35mm camera. He took the weapons, the cameras along with a knife and put them in the trunk. He finally three burner cell phones, two passports with different alias', three different New York driver's licenses with different ID's, and $50,000.00. This was his stash house that he used whenever he went under deep cover.

Once he took all that he needed for the time being he turned off the light and locked the shed back up and left. He drove to Alex's house and parked in her garage. He unloaded the car and set up in her dining room. He would work out of Alex's home because he couldn't trust anyone in Major Case. He couldn't trust anyone under the Chief of D's. He would go in of a morning and make an appearance, but he would not share anything relevant with the people of 1PP. The sniper knew too much. He knew police response time. He knew what kind of units would be responding and he knew to hit that rookie in the abdomen. No, this smelled of "Cop" all over it, and Bobby was going to find out just which cop that he had arrested for dirty dealing was responsible. The first one that came to his mind was former Detective Patrick Copa. Bobby had caused him to lose his job and pension 2 years ago because Copa was off having sexual intercourse with a hooker while his partner was being murdered on a stake out. Then there was suspended cop Mike Stoat who Bobby went undercover to prove that he was working for the mob.

The perp said that it was all Bobby's fault and now New Yorkers were going to pay because of that. He thought about the claim that this perp made about being Bobby's greatest nemesis, and he chuckled. Everyone knew that Bobby only had one real nemesis and that was Nichol Wallace, but this couldn't be her because the heart that he and Alex had found at the Bed and Breakfast belonged to Nichol, and Declan admitted to killing her. He even said that she said "with tears in her eyes to tell Bobby 'that he was the only man I ever really loved.'" Yeah, Loved? He remembered Mike Logan's description of Nichol "Brains, Beauty and a complete Psycho." How anyone could love her was beyond comprehension, and how she thought that anyone could love her is even worse.

As he looked through Stoat's and Copa's files he saw that both had spent sniper training. Copa was in Special Forces in the Army, and his job was sniper. Stoat started out in Law Enforcement in LA and spent 2 years on SWAT as a sniper. So either one of them would be good for this job. Bobby got online and hacked into the NYPD server and began a search for the two officers. Copa was fired and never returned, and Stoat was sent to Rikers. So he needed to find Copa. He got the address, wrote it down and turned the computer off.

When the cab pulled up, Bobby got in and asked to be taken to Billy's Used Cars, where he purchased a 2005 Ford Crown Victoria. It had at one time been owned by the NYPD. When the department sold their cars at auction the owner of the car lot would buy as many as he could. He drove off the lot and found Copa's street. He slowly drove down the street until he came to Copa's house. He pulled to the curb and turned off the ignition, and sat there and waited. 20 minutes later Copa drove up the street and pulled into his driveway and got out of his car. Bobby snapped several pictures of the car and of him.

Bobby waited until 2:00 am before he started home. He started the car and put it in drive and drove down the street before turning on the headlights. About two blocks from Alex's home a blue and white turned on the overheads behind him. Bobby pulled over to the right side of the road and stopped. He put the car in park and rolled down the window. Two officer's came up, one on each side of the car, and the officer on the driver's side turned his flashlight in Bobby's face and ordered him out of the car. Bobby said "What for? Have I broken some law? I am on the job." He went to show his badge when the patrolman pulled his sidearm, and ordered him out of the car. When Bobby got out he recognized the officer as one of Copa's buddy's. He said "Great! What do you want?" The officer poked Bobby in the stomach hard so that Bobby had to double over. The officer said "Just a little message from Copa, 'Stay away from his house,' you have caused him enough problems as it is." With that they turned around and walked away, got in and drove away.

As Bobby got up and got back in his car, he said to himself "So that's the way you want to play it, huh Copa? I can do that! He thought to himself "the French have a phrase 'Le Chasseur Devient Le Chassé' which means 'the hunter becomes the hunted,'" and Bobby was now on the prowl. Send buddies to beat him up shows the kind of coward that Copa really was. It almost made Bobby want to go back over there, drag his sorry hide out of bed and give him a real beating, but he would bide his time. In the end he would be victorious. He had to be sure that Copa was involved, and he knew just who to talk to in order to find that out.


	6. Chapter 5 Coup d'état

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI, Blue Bloods or anything attached to them. I only own my storyline and ideas.

Chapter 5

Coup d'état

Bobby walked into the house to a ringing phone. He turned on the light and found the phone, leaving the front door open, and answered it "Goren!" "Detective Goren?" came a woman's voice, "Yes!" Bobby replied. "Sir, I am Patty Welps, I am an RN at Bellevue Hospital Center!" Bobby replied "Yes!" "Sir," she continued "I don't know how to tell you this…" Bobby's gut tied up in a knot for he knew that this was not good news, "but we lost Detective Eames, I don't know how this happened but we lost her…" Bobby broke in crying "What time did she die?" The woman stopped and said "Oh no, sir I didn't mean that she died, I mean we lost her. She is no longer in her room. Someone abducted her." Bobby stood there clearing his eyes and throat, and allowing his stomach to settle. Then he asked "When, when did this happen?" "It happened about an hour ago. The two officers that were assigned to her room left and went home and then she turned up missing." "Thank you for calling me Ms Welps. Thank you!" and Bobby put the phone down and stood there wondering what had happened. With that he turned and went back out the door and got in his car and drove to One Police Plaza.

On his way he began thinking and wondering. Why would two experienced uniformed officers like Wade and Petroski leave their post without being relieved? The only reason would be if someone relieved them, otherwise these two would be facing IA hearings almost immediately for dereliction of duty, which was almost as bad as wrongful death. The punishment for this meant loss of job, pension and even prison time. Bobby knew Wade and Petroski personally and they both had a lot to lose, so he needed to get to them and find out why they left the side of a defenseless officer in the hour of her greatest need? As he pulled up to 1PP he pulled up to the gate for the underground garage. The guard looked at the car and said "You don't have a permit to park here." "Oh Come On Galen, You Know Me, You Know I Work Here! Are You Really Going To Start This?" The guard looked at him and said "Sorry, rules are rules Detective. If I break them for you I have to break them for others." "Come on, how many times have you broken them for others? You know, as well as I do, that when an officer buys a new car he has 30 days to get a permit, and I only bought this yesterday." "Sorry, Detective, you'll have to park on the street, like all the other RATS."

Bobby sat there for a minute and then looked at the guard and gave a sarcastic grin and said "Whatever!" and backed up, turned around and drove to the street. It took a while to find a place to part because there seemed to be an excessive number of marked and unmarked units parked in front. Bobby had to park three blocks away and walk. When he got back it was 4:00 am. He walked up to the doors only to find them locked. He tried his key card, but it didn't work. He knocked on the door, and three officers stood there, looked his way and then turned and walked away. "Ok, that's how they want to play it!" he thought, "I have to go back to the car and I'll go to the hospital and see if anyone is there that can help me."

When he turned the corner where his car had been he saw the empty parking spot. The car was gone. "Great!" He thought "How could this day get any worse?" when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a dark bag was forced over his head. Someone hit him in the stomach, then the groin. This put him down. He didn't remember much after that, except getting kicked in the face and the back and back of the head several times before he blacked out.

When he awoke, it was around noon. He looked around and saw wrecked automobiles. He realized that he was in a salvage yard. As he raised up he saw a Rottweiler standing there growling and bearing his fangs at him. "Great!" he thought "Cujo, on steroids. How could this day get any worse?" Suddenly a siren chirped and he saw a Blue and White pull up. Two uniformed officers got out with the owner of the salvage yard who called off the dog. "Wade and Petroski" Bobby said "why am I not surprised?" Wade replied with "I'm sorry sir, Do we know each other?" Bobby said "Well, I was born in the dark, but it wasn't last night! You both know full well who I am!" Petroski lifted Bobby to his feet and checked his back pocket, and finding his wallet he opened it and found a driver's license: "Henry Robertson, from Illinois." He ran the social on the license and found that a felony warrant came back to that number. The warrant was for the murder of a woman and her daughter. Bobby said "Wait this is a set up. You both have known me for years, you both know me!" Petroski said "Sorry sir, until today I've never laid eyes on you."

They cuffed Bobby and put him in the back seat of the marked unit and started in. The strange thing is that they never called in that they were on their way with the suspect. Bobby asked "Aren't you going to call it in?" Petroski turned around and said "Shut up Goren." "Oh, so you do know who I am?" Bobby replied. "Of course we know, but we didn't want that guy to know we knew. In case you didn't catch it you were in a salvage yard where the department sends its wrecked units, but it is owned by Copa and Associates. It was the only way to get you out alive. Since Alex's attempted abduction last night we are taking orders directly from the PC." Bobby relaxed, "So she's not been abducted?" "Well, she's not at Bellevue, if that's what you are wanting to know" Wade replied, and then he pulled to the side of the road. Petroski got in the back and had Bobby to lean to his left while he un-cuffed him. Then he got back in the front and Wade drove on. "So, where is she?" Bobby asked. "She is at Columbia Presbyterian on 168th" Petroski answered. "Two uniformed officers came up and tried to relieve us of our watch 3 hours early, said the Chief of D's wanted them on it. We didn't know them, but one of them had prison tats all over his right hand and neck so we arrested them and called the PC. He is the one who made the arrangements. His sons Danny and Jamie took charge of Detective Eames and we went to 1PP to book the two imposters. However, once we got there it was like Fort Knox because Stoats and Copa had their people lock everything down. They took the two imposters and locked us out. So we waited until you came, but you never came to the parking garage. We heard some chatter on the radio about you being beat up and left for dead in the salvage yard so we went over and got the owner to let us in. We made up the part about the murders, but the name on the license is one that belongs to your undercover work.

They got to the hospital and went into the underground garage. When they came to the entrance Bobby saw Mac Taylor and his team standing there along with the PC and his staff. There were a number of officers there, among them were Detective Danny Reagan and Patrolman Jamie Reagan. Frank Reagan opened Bobby's door and said "Welcome to 1PP, such as it is, Detective, we are operating in secret here." "Why in secret?" Bobby asked. "Well, because the Chief of D's has taken over 1PP. He had the Mayor assassinated, and the Deputy Mayor is too green to make any real decisions, so the department is divided. Half listen to me and half listen to the Chief of D's. While the guys on the street are still working each side has orders to arrest the head of the other side.

Jamie Reagan brought a change of clothing to Bobby "I went to Detective Eame's home and took a change of clothing from it for you. I figured you would need it after a shower." "Thank you" Bobby replied, and went on in to the hospital and up to a room that had been set aside for him, next to Alex's room. He showered and dressed, and then he went in and sat down at her bedside, and fell asleep.

"Did you mean what you said to me?" Bobby opened his eyes, to look into the eyes of Alex Eames, and he said "You heard that?" She replied with "Yes! Did you mean it?" "I meant every word of it." He said "I am so glad that you are all right." She said "I am all right, but you look like you mixed with John Cena and lost." She smiled weakly and Bobby chuckled and pushed the button on the call light. A voice came over "Yes," "She's awake!"


End file.
